


Meta Musings

by The_Persian_Slipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meta, Sherlock Meta, TJLC, all add tags as I go along, it's always 1895
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Persian_Slipper/pseuds/The_Persian_Slipper
Summary: A random collection of meta-thoughts I have posted on tumblr, who are too short to be called actual texts. Just there to spark some exchange of ideas between the meta-loving people.





	1. Change 1895

Me: *trying to sleep*

Brain: Yeah, but…

  


… what do they mean?

Me: 👀


	2. “Red-Blooded” Sherlock

Let’s just take a moment to think about how Sherlock’s beard was going to take the money she made by selling the “Sherlock is as red-blooded as it gets” story to the media and buy a cottage in Sussex Downs. She was even getting rid of the bees!

##  **Retirementlock is gone thanks to the heterosexual Sherlock version sold to the media!**

(But I still think we’re already in EMP territory in that point of the episode)


	3. Ben's Hair

  * I'm at that point in my life where I obsessively analise Ben's hair in his most recent event pics to see if he is letting his hair grow out.

  * I did it again. His hair is definitely a bit longer and curlier at ‘Letters Live’.

  



	4. Mycroft's Umbrella - Sleepy Musings Part 2

**Me:** Trying to sleep.

**My brain:** If Mycroft is the mind and water represents emotions, Mycroft's umbrella represents Sherlock's aversion to have any emotion (ie. Water/Rain) interfering with his mind.

**Me:** 👀

**My brain:** We'll just have to get Mycroft wet.

**Me:** But what about the sword/gun?

**My brain:** Dunno, but I bet it’s gay.


	5. Wedding figurines

You know what's funny about this? If taken out of context it looks like they are selling the figurines from that episode where Sherlock and John got married 👀


	6. The Struggle is Real

While watching ASIB with friends :

**Friend who is a casual and is resisting all my subtle attempts to make her see the blatant Johnlock:** Oh, that’s so cute! He saved her because he loves her!

**Me, a hard-core TJLCer:** *notices the agent’s car’s licence plate and giggles *

_“Girlfriends to cocks”, just like John’s journey in the show…_

*looks around and is sad because no one in the room will understand the reference *


	7. Health Advice

If you ever feel like not taking care of yourself, not bothering to eat right or exercise or sleep, remember - you need to be healthy so you can live long enough to see S5.

You’re welcome.


End file.
